Aún recuerdo navidad
by affy bp
Summary: Gracias a Rose, ahora James tiene una nueva festividad favorita. Advertencia: Incesto.


Summary: Gracias a Rose, ahora James tiene una nueva festividad favorita.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Nota: Este fic contiene incesto entre primos, si te molesta la tematica no lo leas.

* * *

**Aún recuerdo navidad**

Para James las fiestas eran siempre motivo de alegría injustificada.

La Navidad siempre había sido la época favorita del año de su hermana menor. Digo, ¿A qué niña no le fascinan estas fechas? Albus, por otro lado, siempre había preferido su cumpleaños (un poco egocéntrico, a fin de cuentas) y finalmente estaba James. La fecha favorita de James era el día de los inocentes (nada raro) o al menos lo había sido hasta hace algunos años, cuando algo le había hecho cambiar radicalmente de parecer. Cierta Navidad que no iba a poder olvidar aunque se lo propusiera con ganas.

Una cosa que James odiaba y amaba de sí mismo era, después de todo, su increíblemente buena memoria.

Ese año él acababa de cumplir quince años, su padre le había regalado una escoba nueva a él y a Lily mientras que Albus había recibido todo tipo de libros difíciles de conseguir. Incluso recordaba el título de uno de ellos… "Historia de la Revolución de los Duendes: La versión nunca relatada" ya que no había dejado de molestar a Albus con eso en toda la noche ("No hablemos de duendes, Albus se podría emocionar demasiado" "¡Ya basta, James!").

En la Madriguera todo estaba como cada navidad. Nana Molly en la cocina vuelta loca antes de servir la cena y con las manos de sus tías Hermione, Audrey y Fleur ayudando con esmero. Su padre, tío Ron y tío Percy hablaban de trabajo mientras Molly (quien era la única prima de la misma edad que tenía además de Freddy) escuchaba discretamente intentando meterse en la conversación. Molly siempre había querido ser una adulta demasiado rápido.

Por otro lado tía Angelina y su madre discutían sobre Quidditch con Victoire, que recién graduada había decidido perseguir una carrera profesional como jugadora (hoy en día le iba bastante bien, cabe destacar) mientras que el abuelo Arthur, tío Bill y tío Charlie miraban las fotos de los últimos viajes de éste último en busca de dragones en problemas.

Tío George estaría instruyendo a los diabólicos de sus hijos Freddy y Roxanne para hacer alguna travesura más tarde a la que unirían a Dominique (su prima más extraña y rebelde, a su parecer). Louis intentaba huir de Lily y Lucy que querían trenzarle el rubio cabello mientras que Hugo y Albus jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico que sería recordada como una de las más reñidas de todos los tiempos hasta que finalmente, Hugo venció.

Ese fue el año que Teddy y Andromeda llegaron tarde (entraron a la mitad de la cena con una disculpa y un delicioso pay de calabaza).

Finalmente en esta historia sólo queda alguien por mencionar pero no es porque James se haya olvidado de ella (su memoria es, como ya mencionamos, impecable) sino porque una de las cualidades de Potter es que le gusta dejar lo mejor para el final.

Y lo mejor de esa Navidad fue Rose Weasley, su prima.

Rose se encontraba sentada en un sofá abrazada a sus piernas y mirando el suelo. James había querido acercarse a ella para hacerle algún chiste o molestarla por su inminente soledad pero Hugo lo había interceptado y le había explicado que Rosie no estaba de humor y que si no quería perder una oreja (como tío George) mejor debería dejarla sola.

Claro que eso sólo había servido para despertar aún más la curiosidad del joven James quien ignorando los consejos de Hugo, se sentó junto a la pelirroja de cabello crispado.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Rosie?

Ella le ignoró completamente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Esto encendió el orgullo Potter que vivía dentro de James inmediatamente.

-¿No vas a hablarme? Tendré que adivinar, entonces…

Ella le dio la espalda.

-¿No has sacado la mejor nota en todas las clases? –no hubo respuesta. -¿Tu horrible gato por fin ha decidido huir? ¿No? –Rose no contestó. -¿Te has dado cuenta que sí eras adoptada y que no fue una broma que te jugué a los cinco?

James empezó a molestarse de veras ante su estúpido silencio.

-¿O es que ese novio tuyo te ha botado?

_Bingo._

James supo que había dado en el clavo cuando ella se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. En otro momento le hubiera dado lo mismo que Rose se hubiera enojado con él, pero es que cuando la jovencita de catorce años lo miró antes de irse el moreno se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalinos y estaba a punto de llorar.

Rose salió al jardín de inmediato y nadie se percató de esto ya que la broma de Fred, Roxy y Dom acababa de salir a la perfección.

Pero James sabía que algo andaba mal y quería averiguarlo así que siguió los pasos de su prima, arrepentido de haberse metido con ella en esas circunstancias. Ahora James recuerda que ese fue el primer momento en el que se dio cuenta que Rose se estaba convirtiendo en todo una mujer. Y qué mujer…

Ella estaba de espaldas a él y su cabello rojo ondeaba en el aire de invierno como si se tratara de fuego. Rose siempre había tenido un cabello rebelde y poco manejable pero en ese preciso momento todo aquel descontrol pelirrojo que había en su cabeza se había armonizado en algo hermoso.

La chica vestía un vestido color blanco con unas medias negras abajo y unos botines. Tenía una bufanda que Lily le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños y un abrigo negro de terciopelo. Desde donde él estaba parado podía oler el ligero aroma de su perfume. Como a flores y a alguna que otra fruta dulzona. Le gustó mucho aquella esencia. Tanto que hasta la fecha sigue olisqueando el cabello de Rose sin que ella lo note.

Ya no era una niña y eso se veía en su cuerpo, en sus ligeras curvas, en su rostro afeminado y sobre todo en sus manos ya que según James, Rose ya tenía manos de mujer.

-Eh perdón, Rose. –habló avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos. –He sido muy bruto. Volvamos adentro, hace frío y dudo que esto –Tocó la manga de su abrigo. –sea demasiado abrigador.

Ella le dio la cara y James se dio cuenta que sí, Rose estaba llorando.

-Déjame sola, por favor.

-Anda, no te pongas así.

-Que me dejes.

-Seguro ese idiota no vale ni un poquito la pena. –dijo James. –Si quieres puedo romperle toda la cara, no me costaría trabajo.

Pero ahora James comprende que la reacción de Rose no era por lo mucho que su novio de aquellos días (Justin Bootley, para ser exactos) le importaba. Él no tenía nada de especial, sin embargo había sido su primer amor y ese era su primer corazón roto y James sentía su dolor palpable.

-Es un estúpido, Rose.

-¡No, tú eres un estúpido! –chilló su prima.

Después de todo, Rose nunca había necesitado ningún motivo para ser grosera o dura con James. Esa era su naturaleza, se repelían como imanes del mismo polo ya que ambos eran bastante diferentes y aguantaban poco y nada de las actitudes del otro.

-Pues si sigues defendiéndolo a pesar de todo quizás la estúpida aquí eres tú. –espetó James molesto por la reacción agresiva de la chica.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y le pegó en el pecho, él la tomó de las manos con fuerza.

-Eh, tranquila. –pidió James. –No quise llamarte estúpida, ya sabes que yo mataría a diez mil ogros por ti, Rosie.

Ella hizo esa cara de no saber cómo reaccionar que siempre ponía cuando James le decía algo lindo. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un James que pudiera ser cariñoso o dulce.

-Yo…pues…gracias.

-No agradezcas, no mereces llorar por ningún hombre. –espetó Potter. –Es más, no deberías estar con ningún otro hombre de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué? –ella se exaltó enfadada.

-Como oíste, Rose. –continuó su primo divertido de la situación. –Ningún canalla te va a merecer así que no debes estar con ninguno. –finalizó muy firme.

-Debes estar demente.

-No me contradigas Mary Rose Weasley.

Ella se permitió reír un poco. Entonces él notó como la risa de su prima le hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho y se dio cuenta que aún tenía sus manos sujetas entre las suyas. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía la jaló hacia él y la tuvo a centímetros de distancia. Una distancia poco prudente entre primos, fue lo que seguramente pensaría Rosie.

Pero a James no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando decidió que le gustaba Rose. Le gustaba su pelo crispado, sus ojos azules enormes, sus pecas, sus manos, sus dedos, su voz, su risa… en fin, toda ella le gustaba y cuando a James le gusta algo pues debe de tenerlo. Esa es la ley de la vida.

Así que la besó en los labios como se supone, no debes besar a tus parientes.

Ella se tensó, se agitó, se removió y finalmente cedió entre los brazos del moreno. Meses más tarde Rose le confesaría que en realidad a ella también le gustaba James. En sus propias palabras "Me gustan tus gafas horribles y como haces que se vean bien en ti, y tu mal sentido del humor e incluso hasta tu arrogancia, me parecen…refrescantes".

La tomó de la cintura, de la cadera, del rostro, la estrechó contra sí todo lo que pudo y la alzó en los aires inclusive. Besarla se sentía como volar en aquella escoba nueva que papá le había obsequiado y que James nombraría como la mejor escoba que había tenido en toda su vida, inclusive años más tarde.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ninguno pudo decir nada. Ella estaba toda roja (desde la nariz, pasando por las mejillas y las orejas) y él estaba agitado.

-¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

-Deberíamos entrar. –opinó Rose después de aquel grito que su abuela que le había sacado del trance. –Tienes razón, hace bastante frío.

Él le tendió la mano y entraron a la casa así, con sus dedos entrelazados después de lo que años después James sigue llamando "La razón por la que la navidad es ahora mi festividad favorita".

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
